


【隨心】是否

by yingzi555



Category: Hong Kong (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-11-11 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11139282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yingzi555/pseuds/yingzi555
Summary: N/A





	【隨心】是否

是否

/風_千影

 

是否相戀太久 忘了擁抱問候  
是否分離太久 害怕相依相偎  
是否禁若寒蟬太久 忘了不平則鳴  
是否墨守城規太久 害怕振翅高飛

是否 是否 是是否否  
是對是錯 否定否認  
含糊太多 模糊太美

  
早已 分不清 愛恨  
早已 搞不懂 界線  
也許 分不開 黑白  
也許 搞不好 關係

是否 是否 是是否否  
是對是錯 否定否認  
含糊太多 模糊太美

愛你 我從不怕  愛我 你怕了嗎


End file.
